monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hero (video game)/@comment-187.17.188.96-20130621140102/@comment-11127332-20130622071741
I understood now. The one for Hero, should be clean, without pleasure atacks, focused only in violent atacks, that means the monster girl will punch, kick, and things like that, that means your combat system for real combat that could be something like more RPG type, the case of dragon age 2, divinity 2, dungeon siege, where there are no oriented action (you can atack and get hited at the same time), or maybe something like rack and slash like Devil may cry or kingdom heaths, where the enemies stays at combat stance at some distance of you and atacks one at a time (sometimes with sequences of hits). For the turn based, some thing like final fantasy (with, of course, only one man instead of three) but with distances a little more natural for a combat (comparing with my classic FF7, that the distances beween you and the enemy was absurd), and of course you can keep the hold position atacks, you just need to substitute the pleasure atack involved for thing like "constrict", for big monster girls (Kraken, Erubitie, Golem), or the classic face punch of UFC fights, and maybe a bite on the neck, for normal size monster girls (like the succubus, vampire, elf). I just ask you that if you use that bite idea, or things like that, instead of she just bite and back to original hold position when the atack end (what would seems very unrealistic), put Luka to push her, forcing her to stop, and back to the original hold position, and of course in the struggle, Luke push the monster off him. But of course you already know this. In the eroge (that will be what I will buy), you will include the pleasure atack in turn based, that should be like i said, she grab him (or knock him in the floor) and use the pleasure atacks, Luka push her out when the atack finish, that will be diferent from the hold position atack, that Luka needs to struggle to push her out. But it is not needed to put Pleasure atack in the real time battles (you could just say that Luka fainted and was drag to the lair of the monster girls to be a reproduction slave), can always stay the same for both games. I just have a suggestion about the turn based, try to mix the pleasure atacks with violent atack, it will give more the feeling that it is a fight (or a rape), because, think with me, your hero have a sword and atack with it a girl (monster, but a girl anyway) that is unarmed and wants nothing but have sex with you. You understand what I am saying, right? And would be nice to a scene like, the monster girl rided Luka, and is using the sex atack, he tries to struggle, fail, and she stops the sex to give him a punch, to him stop complain and accept his fate as her toy. And back to sex, It will be something really new. I will just give one more suggestion, if is possible, of course. Remember that who is training Luka is Alice, so it will be nice when you lv up you gain some kind of points to spend with Alice to she train you and up things like: pleasure resistance, HP, violent resistance, elemental resistance (in case some monster girl use magic)... things like that, because, in the original you cant change the weapon because Angel Halo makes part of the story, and you cant even changes the armor, puting something like this will make it be more fun. And please, put some kind of potion to heal HP, just the meditation, is not enough. Jesus I talked too much. I have still tons of suggestion, but of course, it is needed money to put it in action. and you are in the middle of the game, can change the project too much. Do you have any kind of forum that I can talk? You see if the any of the ideas is good and if it is possible.